


Paranoia

by BloodySpade0000



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Borderline Personality Disorder, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Occness will be expected, Random OCs will show up, Romance, Tragedy, Vampires, Violence, bewear things get dark very quickly, depression and self harm as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: Paranoia will drive you insane.Don't let it control you.Destroy you...It will consume you.Untill you're to afraid to go outside.Afraid of everything.Just don't let a monster like him inside.You'll be fine.~~~~~After the mysterious death of his teacher, Gon ends up receiving a strange new one. That also happens to be his new neighbor. Killua gets bad vibes from the man and Gon thinks he's just paranoid. Or is he really?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of had this whole idea in my head. So, I decided to write and yes I know I should be probably working on Hidden in the shadows and twisted with lies. But like I have no fucking idea what to do for the next chapter. So wrote this instead. I hope you enjoy it. I love vampries. That was really random. Ahem, I'll just shut up now. You may start reading the chapter I guess.

Gon walked into his classroom and sat down beside Killua. "Good morning, Killua," he said. 

 

Killua glanced at Gon. "Good morning to you as well," he told him.

Gon slightly smiled. "How was your weekend?"

Killua stretched. "It was fine, how was your's?"Gon's smiled widened. "It was great, aunt Mito and I helped our new neighbor Hisoka move in."

Killua rolled his eyes.That sounded boring.Only Gon would find something like that great. After all, he loved helping people no matter who they were. It was a part of who Gon was, a kind and caring person. Killua smiled. He wouldn't trade him for the world. Gon was percrious to him."Cool, all I did was stay home and play video games with Milluki."

"That sounds fun,"

"It really wasn't, Milluki is a sore loser. He kicked me out of his room after throwing a fit."

Gon was about to say something but the bell rang.

Biscuit Krueger, the vice principal walked in. "Students," she said. "I have bad news." The class went silent. "Your teacher Mr. Henthing, was involved in a tragic incident last night, which lead to his death."

 

The students started whispering among themselves. None of them had heard about thier teacher's death on the news nor were there any announcements about it in the morning.

Gon glanced at Killua. "Killua," he whispered. "Isn't your eldest brother a police officer?"

"Yes, he is."

"Did Illumi mention anything about Mr. Henthing or anything else related to him and his death?"

"No, Illumi didn't mention anything." Killua then frowned. "But he did come home late last night, and I suspect that it may have something to do with Mr. Henthing's death."

Gon's frowned.It was strange to think that Mr. Henthing was dead, when he had been in the classroom teaching them algebra on Friday, very much alive.

Biscuit frowned.The class was getting loud."Silence!" she raised her voice. The class went silent. "You will be having a new math teacher and please welcome him."

Then right on que, the new math teacher walked in and Gon's eyes widened. It was Hisoka. He wasn't wearing his usual clothing, but a suit and tie. In his hands was a black briefcase.

Biscuit glanced at him. "Welcome," she greeted Hisoka. "I'm Biscuit Krueger, the vice principal, and you must be Hisoka Morow."

Hisoka nodded. "Yes, that is me "

Biscuit smiled. "Good, you can take over then, while I'll be on my way."

Hisoka nodded. "Will do," he mumbled.

Biscuit then left.

Hisoka placed his briefcase on the desk in front of him and walked to the board. He picked up some chalk and wrote down his name. Hisoka truned around. He smiled. "Hello," Hisoka said. "I am Mr. Morow, your new math teacher." He bowed. "Please take care of me."

Killua frowned as he felt bad vibes swarm around Hisoka like wasps. It made the hairs on the back of Killua's neck stand. Hisoka stood straight and grinned.This was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Killua and Gon were walking down the street heading to Gon's house. Once they were there, they saw Hisoka step out of his car with a man. The man had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a green dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Both he and Hisoka shut the car's doors before they had approached Hisoka's house.

Hisoka made eye contact with Killua while he, and Gon approached Gon's front door. Hisoka smirked at him before he, and the man beside him walked into Hisoka's house.

Killua and Gon walked into Gon's house. Both glanced at each other. "What was that all about?" Gon asked.

Killua shrugged. "Don't know," he replied.Gon frowned. "Do you think that man beside Hisoka was his friend?"

"No, I have a feeling he's more than that."

A moment of awkward silence fell upon them before both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure, put on the news."Gon raised an eyebrow as he reached for the remote and turned the tv on. "Why?" That's boring."

Killua leaned into the couch. "I know, but Mr. Henthing's death might be mentioned."

"Oh ya, I forgot about that."

Gon switched the channel to the news station.

The news anchor lady cleared her throat before she spoke. "Now, moving on to our next story." She paused before she had continued. "Yesterday night at approximately 8:00 pm Hinto Henthing was found dead in an alleyway in Meteor city. The cause of his death is unknown and police are still investigating on the crime scene."

Gon and Killua frowned. "And now for the weather forecast."

Gon turned off the tv and placed the remote on the coffee table infrot of them. He then glanced at Killua and before he could say anything, a blood curling scream ripped through the air. Killua glanced at Gon. The scream had sounded like it came from next door. Both stood and rushed out the door, they headed to Hisoka's house. Gon knocked on the front door.

Hisoka opened it and glanced at them. "Well hello," he said. "Is there something I can for the two of you?"

Killua shook his head. "No," he told him. "We heard a scream."Hisoka smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I was watching a horror movie with my friend, and I forgot to lower the volume."

Killua glanced at Hisoka suspiciously. He had blood splattered on his shirt. Killua gulped. Hisoka was lying, and he grinned at Killua once he noticed him starting. Killua felt a shiver go down his spine and paranoia creep into his veins. Killua grabbed Gon's hand.

Run...

Killua had the sudden urge to be far away from Hisoka as possible. He turned around and started dragging Gon along with him.

Gon glanced behind them and waved at Hisoka oblivious to Killua's paranoia. "Bye Mr. Morow," he said smiling. "See you at school tomorrow!"

Hisoka nodded and shut the door. He turned around and faced the man cowering in the corner. He was covered in blood. Cuts and bruises littered his body. Hisoka licked his lips. He could feel the fear radiating off the man. Hisoka grinned. Then at an inhuman speed he was beside the man in an instance. Hisoka grabbed him by the throat. "Good-bye," he whispered. "It was fun playing with you." Hisoka sunck his fangs into man's neck. Absolutely delicious.


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka picked up the corpse that had belonged to the man he had killed earlier and threw it over his shoulders. He walked around the house with the corpse, searching for a body bag, and he found one, in one of the closets upstairs.

Hisoka placed the corpse on the floor before he opened the bag and stuffed it inside. He tied the bag and threw it over his shoulders. Hisoka headed downstairs and then out of the house. He closed the front door with his free hand and took out the car keys.

Hisoka unlocked his car before he went around and opened the trunk. He threw the bag inside and closed it. Hisoka then glanced at Gon's bedroom window once he had the feeling of being watched and discovered the person who had been watching him was Killua. He sent a malicious smile Killua's way.

Killua quickly disappeared to escape Hisoka's piercing gaze. His heartbeat quickened, and goosebumps pricked his arms. Killua felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered what occurred moments ago.

The smile Hisoka had sent his way had been filled with nothing but malice and tainted with bloodlust. Killua had felt it ooze off him even from the distance that had been between them. The very thought of Hisoka's bloodlust terrified him.

But what terrified him even more was the fact that Hisoka had been carrying something that had seemed similar to a body bag, and if it was. Killua swallowed the lump forming in his throat. It had a body inside, and it would probably belong to the man who had been beside Hisoka earlier.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and glanced outside. Killua realsed a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Hisoka and his car were both gone.

Killua felt relief wash over him. He turned away from the window and walked away. Killua lay down on the sleeping bag that was beside Gon's bed. He had been staying the night because no one had been home.

His parents were out of town. His grandfather was nowhere he knew of, and his siblings except for Illumi were at their grandma's house. Illumi was at work and would be arriving late, which was why Killua was at Gon's. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Paranoia lingered in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisoka drove all the way to Yorknew city and stopped in front of an abandoned building. He unbuckled his belt and opened the car door. Hisoka stepped out and went around his car. He opened the trunk before he took out the body bag and threw it over his shoulders.

Hisoka closed the trunk and started walking. He stopped in an alleyway. A man was standing beside a dumpster, and a half-dead vampire lay at his feet, hissing. Threating to rip out his throat and suck him dry of blood. The threats were empty. The man ignored the vampire beside him and stared at Hisoka.

The man had silky, long black hair and black eyes. He wore a long-sleeved, white dress shirt that had a black border in the middle and over the shirt was a dark purple short, sleeved blazer. The man also wore a loose black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. In his hand was a lighter and in the other was a package of cigarettes.

Hisoka placed the body bag on the ground beside him. If he was correct, the man in front of him was a vampire hunter, and he guessed the hunter knew he was a vampire. All Hunters had this odd nack of telling the difference between a vampire and human just by looking at them.

Hisoka smiled at the hunter. "Well," he said. "I didn't anticipate that I'd meet a vampire hunter so soon."

The hunter didn't respond and continued to stare at Hisoka, unblinking. Hisoka frowned. "You know," he remarked. "It's rude to stare."

Still no response.

Hisoka sighed and glanced at the body bag beside him. He should get rid of the body inside, or he'll end up getting in more trouble than he was already in. Hisoka wasn't supposed to kill the man but just hurt him a little and force information out of him. He didn't do either of those and killed him instead.

Hisoka sighed. He should burn the body and blame the death of the man on a hunter. Hisoka glanced at the hunter in front of him. "Mr. Hunter," he stated. "May I borrow your lighter?"

The hunter took a cigarette out of its package and later shoved it in his pocket. Hisoka then watched the hunter light the cigarette. He threw the lighter at Hisoka, and the other caught it. The hunter placed the cigarette in between his lips and inhaled, the nicotine filling his lungs. He blew smoke into the air, and it twisted around like a snake. Poisonous and deadly.

Hisoka slightly smiled. "You know," he mumbled. "Smoking is bad for you."

The hunter glanced at the body bag, cigarette hanging from his lips. "So is killing," he muttered. "Yet you still do it."

Hisoka smiled. "You do the same, and it's in my nature to kill." Hisoka flashed the hunter his sharp fangs. "I'm a vampire after all, and besides it's fun."

The hunter blinked and tilted his head to the side. The vampire beside him had fallen quiet. The hunter shoved his hand in his pocket. He took out a gun and pointed it at the vampire beside him. He was slowly crawling away in a desperate attempt to escape.

The hunter pulled the trigger, and a bullet pierced through the vampire's head. His body turned to ash, and a gust of wind blew it through the air.

Hisoka grinned. "That was impressive," he said. "You're deadly and beautiful."

The hunter shoved his gun into his pocket and threw his cigarette to the ground. He crushed it with the heel of his shoe. The hunter walked pass Hisoka, and without a word, he left.


	5. Chapter 5

The minute, Hisoka opened the door and walked into the classroom. A bucket filled with flour was dumped onto him. He was covered in it.

Hisoka wiped flour away from his eyes and glanced at his desk. He discovered that it was in the same state as him.

Hisoka then glanced at the students who were trying so hard not to laugh. He frowned. "Who did this?" Hisoka asked anger evident in his voice. His blood was boiling.

Hisoka wasn't having a good day. Not at all. First, he almost turned into fucking ash once he stepped out of his house and into the sun. Hisoka's skin slightly burned, and he realized he had forgotten to put on his ring. It protected him from the sun. Hisoka had to go back inside to get his ring and put it on. Also, he had to cover up his burn with foundation.

Second, Hisoka had gotten stuck in fucking traffic making him five minutes late. Now, he was covered in fucking flour, all because one of his students thought it was funny to play a fucking prank on him. All the students except for Gon pointed at Killua, who shrunk in his seat.

Hisoka smiled unpleasantly. "Killua," he said. "Can you head to the principal's office." Killua glanced at the ground. He nodded weekly and stood. Killua quickly made his way out of the classroom, and Hisoka followed behind him.

Minutes later, both were at the principal's office. Isaac Netero, the principal, was sitting in front of them. He glanced at Hisoka. "Hisoka," he said. "Is there a reason why you're covered in flour."

Hisoka nodded. "Yes," he told him. "It's because Killua decided it would be fun to play a prank on me."

Netero glanced at Killua. "Is that true?" he asked.

Killua nodded slowly. "Yes," he replied. "It is."

Netero stroked his beard. "I see," he mumbled. "this is the sixth time you've been sent to my office." Netero frowned. "I'll have to call your parents."

Killua crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't, " he muttered. "Thier not home."

Netero picked up the phone that was beside him. "No worries," he remarked. "I can call your eldest brother."

Killua shook his head. "No, don't call Illumi!"

Netero raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Killua glanced away. "Cause...." he trailed off. "He's busy."

Netero dialled Illumi's number. "I'm sure he's not," he stated and put the phone to his ear. Once Illumi picked up Netero spoke again. "Hello, Illumi are you busy?" Netero glanced at Killua.

"No," Illumi said. "Why?"

Netero smiled. "You should come to school. Your brother is in trouble."

Killua frowned. "I see, I'll be there."

Netero hung up and put the phone on his desk. Hisoka glanced at Killua; he felt fear radiate off of him. He smiled amused. Illumi seemed to scare Killua. Hisoka couldn't wait to meet him.

Half an hour later. Illumi had arrived, and Hisoka stood up. He turned around and was surprised. Illumi was the hunter he had met last night in an alleyway. He was dressed differentially though.

Illumi wore a blue dress shirt, the same black tie he had worn last night and a black police car. Around his waist was a gun holder. He also wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. What Illumi wore seemed to be a police uniform.

Hisoka smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again," he said glancing at Illumi up and down. "officer."

Illumi stared at him blankly just like he had done last night. "Likewise," he told him. "And may I have my lighter back?"

Hisoka nodded and took out Illumi's lighter. He tossed it at him, and Illumi caught it. He pocketed it and glanced back at Hisoka. "Is there a reason why you look like a snowman?" 

Hisoka pointed at Killua. "Your idiot brother decided to play a fucking prank on me," He then turned around and sat back in his seat.

Killua scowled. "I'm not an idiot," he mumbled. "I just don't fucking like you." Hisoka glared at him. "Well," he muttered. "I don't like you either."

Killua was going to say something until Netero spoke. "We should start our meeting now," The meeting started and once it had finished. They had decided to let Killua go to lunch with after-school detention. Illumi stood and walked out of the classroom. Hisoka followed behind him, and they both walked out of the school.

Illumi turned around and glanced at Hisoka. "Is there a reason why you're following me?" he asked. "Vampire."

Hisoka nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I would like your name," Hisoka smirked. "Hunter."

Illumi blinked. "It's Illumi zoldyck, and what's your name?"

Hisoka offed Illumi his hand to shake. "Hisoka Morrow," 

Illumi shook his hand. He let go of it and turned around. "Bye," he said waving behind him. "I'll see you around."

Hisoka nodded and watched Illumi leave. He took out his phone and dialled a number. "Chrollo," Hisoka said once the other picked up. "Do you know a hunter by the name of Illumi zoldyck?"

Illumi got into his car as Hisoka continued watching him. "Yes," Chrollo stated coldly. "Stay away from him Hisoka."

Illumi drove away, and Hisoka turned around. "Why?"

Chrollo gritted his teeth. "Because Illumi's mine."

Hisoka frowned. "I'll stay away from him," he hung up. Hisoka shoved his phone into his pocket. He grinned. He totally wasn't going to stay away from Illumi. Hisoka would make him his. No one would stop him. Absolutely no one.


End file.
